The Catalyst: Inseperable Pair
by Razgriz 25th inf
Summary: This was a one-shot kink prompt from a text based adventure me and my best friend are doing. Basically my friend told me there was no way me and the other main character would have sex, because real-time sex is hard to do with text. So i wrote it for him.


Two humanoid shapes floated down against a crimson sky, trailed by a large column of puffed out cloth. One was clad in black, a sharp contrast to not only the sky but to the person she floated down with. He was dressed in all white, and would have blended in with the clouds were they not vaporizing. They fluttered ever closer to the ground, as if the same devastation and destruction of the world around them did not apply to them. They seemed to have not a care in the world. After an eternity, boots finally contacted soil, and as they unclipped themselves from the parachute, they collected their gear and began to walk.

Finding the wreckage proved to be much harder than originally anticipated. Following the smoke and fire was ineffective, as most everything around them was smoke and fire, and really threw off their search efforts. Eventually though, they found the crashed jet they had once inhabited, now reduced to a smoldering pile of scrap metal and fizzling electronics. And finally, after hours of silence, shocked into being by the flames licking all around them, and the smell of burning flesh in the air, the woman in black spoke.

"We'll need to get a sense of direction. The low-intensity beam knocked out comms and GPS. The only thing i can pull up is a largely outdated map."

The words still came broken and quiet, despite seeming strong and calm. Neither of them were able to cope with the wrath that had been wraught upon this already war-torn world. The young man in white was especially disconcerted. He merely weakly nodded his head in response to his companion, still in shock and deep in thought. _This is all my fault._ Was all he could think. Had he not been wearing his gas mask to keep out the fumes of smoke, his eyes would have appeared glassy, and distant. The woman tapped him on the shoulder, and he weakly turned his head to face her. She was not wearing her mask or visor, having pulled them down so he could see her face. She put her hands near the mask, looking at him for silent permission. He nodded, and she undid the straps holding his mask on and lightly pulled it off. The stench of the air around him swarmed his nostrils. He would have gagged, but his mind was too shattered to focus on that right now. The taller woman looked into his eyes, trying to convey slight hope. The young man took in her sight. Tall, at least 6 feet, black, shoulder length hair, deep blue eyes and a lean yet built frame defined her feature. She was clad in a slightly glossy polymer suit of armor. Little lights around it blinked, indicating...something. The woman, in turn, observed him. He was wearing a white uniform with some kind of flag and unit patch on it. He had a black armor vest with a white patch on it proclaiming "Aperture Laboratories". He also had on a white helmet. He had dark brown hair, that slightly peeked out from under it. She looked into his brown eyes. They were different than she remembered. They were previously filled with spunk and enthusiasm, but now they contained despair, sorrow, doubt, and...self-hate. Emotions surfaced in her that she wasn't entirely sure she knew what to so with. Pity, depression, and... something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She did know one thing though. It truly broke her heart to see him like this. It was such a sharp contrast to the energetic, happy young man that she had first met only a couple days ago. A tear was brought to her eye, but she didn't bother wiping or blinking it away. She decided to let him see that she was feeling much of the same things he was. He also begin to cry, the floodgates behind his eyes opening and leaving streaks against the dirt on his face. She pulled him into a tight embrace, much like the one he had given her on the very plane whose remains they stood before now. He sobbed into her shoulder, and she patted his back slightly awkwardly. Her training as a Reaver had toughened her for any combat situation, but almost doomed her in any intimate ones. She never really had friends aside from the Reaver brothers and sisters she grew up with. The young man was very similar. The closest friend he had were the two back home, a world so, so far away. He had friends, sure. But never a lover. Much like her. The tears dripped down the back of her armor, and the young man clutched at the back of her, hold tightly and refusing to let go. He howled, strangled cries emitting from deep inside his body.

"This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!" He wailed into her shoulder. She unclasped his helmet and tossed it aside, and began to run a hand through his hair.

"Shhhh...It's okay...I don't blame you for anything..." She whispered into his ear. They remained like this for sometime before they sank to the ground and rolled onto their backs, tear-streaked faces looking skyward. The still held each other in their arms, not sure what to think.

Boots trudged through charred leaves and falled branches. The woman was slightly perplexed with her companion's behavior. Something had changed between them, but it was unknown to her if that was good or bad. He seemed a bit more awkward around her, but generally happier. _I guess that makes two of us..._ She thought. The young man picked up on her thoughts through her body language, which had changed from a controlled march to a distracted trudging.

"Hey, Jaheira, you okay?" He asked.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah, i'm fine."

It was a lie.

She couldn't deny to herself that she harbored affection for her partner, Razgriz. But just how much? She did know that by the way Razgriz regarded her with compassion, the way he looked at her when he thought that she wasn't looking, and the way her kissed her cheek on the plane, that he felt the same. She supposed the same affection was the reason she defended him so mercilessly when he was taken away to undoubtbly die for something he didn't even do. The reason she aided him in a fight against her own people. And the same reason that she was even walking at his pace in this forest when it would be much easier to dart away at breakneck speed and leave him for dead. Jaheira had never stayed close to anyone in her life, so what was she doing it with him? Especially since she was a Reaver. In all technicality, he was slowing her down. And she didn't mind? No, for once, she didn't, she decided. She felt...better with him. If the odd warmth that pooled in her stomach every time she talked to him was anything to go by. Suddenly, a change in the scenery. A small wooden cabin. Razgriz had spotted it too. They ran alongside each other until they reached it, and Jaheira peeked her head over a window. It appeared vacant. Razgriz nodded at her, and he opened the door just enough to fit inside, and raised his assault rifle. He darted inside with surprising speed but an even more surprising silence, and after a few moments, a loud "CLEAR!" echoed back to Jaheira. She slipped inside and closed the door with a muted click.

The inside of the cabin was a 3 room affair; A wash room, a living room, and a bedroom. Most of the cabin was bare, a multitude of sheets, a single mattress, and an empty fireplace with a cooking spit. It appeared as if the cabin was used recently, and everything of worth was stripped of it's walls and cabinets. It was getting dark soon, and the two agreed to stay here for the night. Just as Razgriz was taking some of the excess sheets to make an extra bed for himself, Jaheira stopped him with a light snort and a shaking of the head. He looked up at her curiously.

"No. You get the bed. You've been through Hell today."

"No, Jaheira, it's fi-"

"Take. The bed." Jaheira said firmly. Chivalry was battling greed in his eyes and Chivalry was going to win. She took him by the shoulders, guiding him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it.

"B-but i haven't undressed yet!"

"Then go undress! But you're getting the bed."

Razgriz got up to go to the washroom to change. Jaheira took the oppertunity to get undressed herself. She pressed a button on her suit, and the blinking lights faded away, and she could feel the biomonitors retract from her skin. She un-did the vest and began to take off the armor platings, neatly stacking them on the floor. She then took off the undersuit, exposing her naked body to the cool air with a rush. Just as Razgriz entered the room to get his sleep clothes, that he forgot, who was then greeted by a naked Jaheira.

"OH MY GOD I'M SORRY I'LL LEAVE!"

He quickly ran into the living room, once again leaving her to her privacy. Razgriz sat down on the left over sheets, contemplating what just happened. Her image was burned in his mind, her lean form bending over to start sucking on- His thoughts quickly spiralled into territory he didn't know what to think about. He was so wrapped up in these thoughts, he didn't notice Jaheira standing in the doorway. She was still naked.

It was stupid. Probably the dumbest thing she has and will ever do. But the world was going more to Hell than it already had. Their future was so uncertain, so unknown. She might die tomorrow and never know the feeling of love and being wanted. And so when he had walked in on her, she didn't get dressed. She instead walked out into the main room, baring her pale skin to his eyes. He seemed distracted, so she knocked on the doorway a few times, which drew him from his thoughts. He face, in less than 3 seconds, paled then blushed then paled again. He gawked, his eyes widening, his jaw slacking at the sight of her naked form. She bit her lip and blushed, grinning at him. She strode into the room, and stood in front of him. He just stared at her, and a tightening in his pants drew his eyes away to look downward for a second, and her eyes followed his gaze. She smirked and he cast his head sideways, face turning the color of a beet, the wall of the cabin all of a sudden the most interesting thing in the world. Jaheira realized that despite his forwardness elsewhere, she would have to take the lead in this act. She got on all fours and crawled over to him, and took his face in her hands and lightly turned it her way. Her hands felt warm against an already burning hot face. Her hands slid to the clasp of his helmet, which she undid and tossed aside with a loud _THUNK_ noise. She smiled at him hopefully and leaned in to press their lips together. A shiver moved down his spine, and she parted his lips with her tongue to move hers inside. Her tongue met his, which sent even more shivers throughout both of their bodies. A warm feeling in her gut prompted her to remove her tongue and to pull their lips apart, and she began to undress him. She started with the vest, undoing the clasp and pulling it up over his head, and tossed it next to the helmet. Her hands were a flurry as they sped to untie the knots that held his uniform fast. All she could think was satisfying that growing itch between her legs, and as soon as it was undone, she pull off the white jacket, revealing a black shirt that also proclaimed "Aperture Laboratories". She had seen it on that one gift he had given her as well, and she made a mental note to ask what exactly WAS Aperture Laboratories. She pulled the shirt off, baring his chest to her, and she wasted no time in throwing herself upon it, licking and touching it everywhere she could. It sent euphoria throughout his body and his head drooped a bit. He reached out a hand to grope one of her breasts, his thumb running a tiny circle around her nipple, hardening it. She began to moan very quietly, and a rush of wet heat between her legs reminded her of her goal. She pulled herself away from him and undid his pants, tossing them aside, and pulled down his underwear. He was now fully exposed to her, and she observed his now naked body. He wasn't...big, but he certainly wasn't small either. She immediately began to work. She rubbed her hand up and down his length lightly, and it pulsated against her touch, and he began to moan as well.

"Ahhh... oh god, please...just don't stop..."

She beamed at him and grabbed him at the base and began to pump in long fluid movements. He started squirming, muscles all over his body tightening at her touch.

"OOOooh, you're so beautiful, oh my god you're so beautiful..."

She stopped and crawled on top of him, looking down at him with a smile. He was sprawled out against the floor, mollified.

"Wait..." He proclaimed, weakly. He reached over into his bag and extracted a box. He reached inside and pulled out a little package, which he began to explain to Jaheira. She chuckled and said

"Us Reavers do not have to worry about pregnancy. While we have the "working" organs still, they do not function in the way they are supposed to. An unfortunate side effect of the endoskeleton i'm afraid."

"Oh. Well okay then." He tossed the box aside and slumped back against the wall in his original position, and she smirked at him before lowering herself onto him. A wave of pleasure shocked a groan from her throat and all Razgriz could do was arch his back in pure ecstasy. She rocked her hips upwards and lowered herself back down onto him. The pleasure was too great for both of them and they both cried out, the waves of pleasure cascading through their bodies too great for them. They couldn't stop now even if they tried, because they certainly didn't want to. She gyrated her hips against his with a thick _Clap_ sound and she began to move faster, harder, and he struggled to keep up with his own thrusting of the hips.

"AAH! OH GOD PLEASE JAHEIRA DON'T STOP PLEASE DON'T STOP! OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! UNGH!"

She screamed as well, her booming voice echoing around the room back to their ears.

"Ah! Oh god... Oh my god YES! I knew i loved you the second i met you! I knew! I love you Razgriz!"

They both finished with an animal cry of satisfaction, the haze of pleasure dispersing slowly but steadly. She collapsed onto him in a tired pile of sweat, pleasure, and affection. They both lied there panting for what felt like an eternity, before she rolled off him and lay next to him. They slowly picked themsleves up and guided each other to the bedroom, where they collapsed, barely managing to cover up before falling fast asleep with each other in their arms, a smile on their faces and content in their hearts. The rest of the world did not matter, for they had each other. Opening his eyes slightly, Razgriz observed the scars the implantation of the endoskeleton had left behind, and he tiredly ran a finger over them. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her, as if he might lose her if he didn't hold her with all his might. Jaheira didn't even need to open her eyes. Her smile just got bigger.


End file.
